Pwincess
by Nuuhtella
Summary: A bit of fluff and a bit of fun about Voldemort and Nagini.


Written for the QLFC Season 6 - Round 4

Chuddley Canons - Captain

Prompt: Write about someone known to be stoic/cold/aloof using baby-talk with a pet.

 **Word Count:** 1,058

* * *

It was a cold, winters night and a relentless storm had hit the county of Wiltshire. The local townspeople had been shut inside for four days due to the force of the wind and rain, and most of them were making the most of it. They heard the rain thrashing against the windows, saw the bolts of lightning in the sky, and felt the rumble of thunder go right through them. To most, it was considered miserable weather. But not all felt this way.

Over the hills, on the outskirts of the small town, there sat a beautiful manor house. It was grand and stately and, most importantly of all, unseen by most. It was in this house, which belonged to one of his most loyal and loving servants, he had taken up his residence.

The room was silent. He could feel fear in the air, just the way he liked it. After all, one could not rule without fear. He had his eyes closed as he thought about what his next move would be. Nagini had slithered up the back of his chair and was resting upon his shoulders. He let his fingers absentmindedly stroke her head.

" _The prisoner is secure_ ," Nagini hissed.

" _Thank you, my precious_ ," he replied.

He fell silent again, still not having opened up his eyes. He could sense the uncertainty his inner circle were feeling and knew it was a matter of time before one of the broke the silence. They tended to constantly want to hear his voice. And he couldn't blame them.

As if they had read his thoughts, one of them spoke.

"My Lord," a tentative voice from his right said.

He opened up his eyes to see Bellatrix leaning towards him.

"My Lord," she repeated. "What are your orders?"

"My orders? Yes, that is the question. What is my next move..." he said, thoughtfully.

There was silence for a few moments more and he looked around the room at each of them. He knew that his mere gaze could intimidate them and that was exactly how he liked it. Nagini hissed and nuzzled into his neck.

"M-my Lord?" stuttered a man with long blond hair.

"Yes, Lucius?" said Voldemort.

"I just don't u-understand why we do not simply just k-kill the Minister?"

The entire room gasped. He felt a flash of anger go through his body at the insolence. As if he, the greatest wizard in the world, had not already thought of that.

"Tell me, Lucius," said Voldemort, making his tone as cold as ice. "After we kill the minister in cold blood, how do you expect the rest of the country to react?"

Lucius had a terrified expression on his face and it took him a few moments to answer him.

"W-well-"

"You see, I believe that if we kill their minister in cold blood, the country would most likely revolt. Then, you see, we will be in a full out war and the amount of magical blood that would be spilt would be astronomical."

He paused again and looked around at each of his followers present, daring them to speak.

"But surely we'd win in any case, my Lord?" said Bellatrix.

"Ah, my sweet Bella," he said. He didn't even attempt to change his tone, knowing that as long as he said loving things that she would eat it up. "Of course we would win. But then, who would I rule over? As I am sure there would not be many of them left. Therefore, we cannot risk open rebellion. As I have told you all many times, fear and uncertainty are the best friends of a ruler."

Voldemort paused again, giving Bellatrix a small, emotionless smile before turning back to face Lucius. When their eyes met, Lucius turned even paler than before, faltering under his gaze. He noticed Narcissa squeeze her husband's hand. Love was nothing but weakness.

"Worry not, my friend," he said directly to Lucius. "The minister will die eventually. But first, we need to conquer his ministry. Once we have done that, there will be no use for him. It will take some time before the ministry is mine. Hopefully, it won't be much longer but that cannot be guaranteed." He paused. "Now, Lucius. Are there any other issues or doubts you'd like to bring to light?"

"N-no! Of course not, my Lord. Please forgive me!"

"It is forgotten, my friend."

He looked around at his followers once again. He made sure to make eye contact with each of them before speaking again.

"As for my next move, I believe I know what it is. I need some time to think and to plan. However, I must ready myself to leave. I have a few... _errands_ to run. I shall summon you again if I have need of you."

"But, my Lord!" said Bellatrix.

Voldemort looked at her sharply and she faltered under his cold gaze.

"If I have need of you I shall summon you," he said sharply.

She bowed under the strength of his gaze and the rest of his inner circle made their way through the door. Bellatrix hurried away from him, clearly intent on not angering him further. Narcissa and Lucius were the last through the door and the latter threw him a terrified look before closing the door behind himself.

Finally, he was alone. Just the way he liked it.

At that moment, Nagini hissed and moved down onto his lap as if to challenge this thought. Although, of course, he wasn't alone when Nagini was around, it felt as though he were because she felt as though she were a part of him. He stroked her head and she half closed her eyes with pleasure.

" _I'm never alone when I'm with you, my sweet_ ," said Voldemort.

He glanced around the room, a habit he was unable to break. Voldemort knew that none of his followers would dare disobey a direct order but he still did not want them to see him show affection.

" _Who's Daddy's pwecious wittle pwincess? You are! Yes, you are! Yes, you are! Yes, you are! My perfect little muchykins_ ," said Voldemort.

He began to nuzzle Nagini's face against his cheek.

" _Daddy woves you, baby girl. He woves you sooooo much! Let's go and take over the world, my pwetty wittle pwincess._ "


End file.
